Not a Likely Mistake
by Demonio Espanol
Summary: This isn't your ordinary "girls get sent to the Gundam World" fic!Yeah, it's back and improved!The girls are sent to the G-world to fight against a new evil!Expect twists as well as some weird stuff going on oh and lets not forget the romance! R&R please!
1. Introductions and Whatnot

A/N: Hello! I'm back! I bet you recognize this! When i took it down i took some adive from a friend and revised it. I think this one came out better. also I got through my block that stopped me before. Oh and one note: the character Sarah was taken out, but in her place I have a surprise for all you faithfull Trowa fans! Okie enough of my rambling! Read and don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own the boys? nope! wish i did though. But I do own all the OC characters...kinda. that means the Vowels, girls and er...that's it. Okie bye!  
  
Not a Likely Mistake Ch.1:  
  
Introductions and Whatnot  
  
October 1, 2003  
  
Today was like any other day since my freshman year began. Stressful. It's only been a few months into the school year and already I'm ready to pull my hair out. It was like the teachers gave us as much work as possible as many times as possible. The class work I can barely finish and with my habit of procrastinating I end up worrying like hell a day before something is due. Projects require teamwork but it seems my idiotic team doesn't want to work. And let's not forget the homework. Its like ever since I started school I haven't been able to finish all of them. I'm not saying I'm a lazy bum, I really do try to do my work it's just ever since high school started it's like my life has been filled with all these issues. One of the major problems is my friends. Me and my friends can't talk anymore and that doesn't help matters much.  
  
Well it's like this, see there are four of us. Out of the four, I'm the only one that goes to public school seeing how my parents are having trouble maintaining the family financial stuff. Anyway, my other friends, Jen, Lupe, and Azusa all go to different private schools. This of course puts a strain on our friendship. See even if we live on a small island, we aren't exactly neighbors. Also it's not like any of us can just drive over to the other's house. We're only 13-14! Well anyway that's beside the point.  
  
Jen and I used to go to the same middle school in 8th grade and it was so cool! Everything went well and our friendship grew. Jen was more of the over-achiever while I was the laid back procrastinator. She was also the quiet girl that no one noticed was there. There weren't many people who had the same interests as us so there wasn't really anyone to talk to or go crazy with while talking about anime and such. I think this is the part where I mention that Jen always thinks she's worthless and is meant to be alone. As much as she is an over-achiever she is pessimistic. I try to dissuade her from her illusions but it seems she won't give them up. Every time she does that I just think to myself, "Jen you need a boyfriend." And she really does! She needs someone who can show her she's worth something and that she isn't alone. It seems friendship doesn't really fit that hole in her heart where there's a missing piece.  
  
Then there's Lupe. A few months after our little group formed Jen started calling Lupe and me twins. And I couldn't really deny it. We did act alike most of the time and not to mention think little perverted thoughts when it wasn't very appropriate. Though, that changed over the summer. Lupe confronted Jen and I saying that she needed to find herself. Knowing this was somehow a big thing we let her take her time finding herself and we've still been waiting. We try not to call her too much because we don't want to disturb her, so we've been trying to figure out a way to help but so far nothing has come up. It's been about four months since then and I just hope she'll be done with this search soon. This friendship is falling apart bit by bit.  
  
Then of course you got Azusa. See she has this problem with guys. She thinks their idiots and despises them for treating the female gender like trash. Lupe told me the last guy she liked was back in elementary. Yeah, I know that's way back in 19-forgotten. I guess you can call her Wufei's opposite. We tease her a lot about that and sometimes she actually yells out, "Injustice!" Those times were great. I know she does seems sexist, but you know what? I think its all an act. Yeah, sure guys here are stuck up jerks but I mean come on! With all these hormones bursting forth you can't say you hate them and not think at least some of them attractive. What I think is that what Azusa really wants is a guy that will treat her well. She's seen in the movies all those couples who get along great and love each other forever. Then she's seen the reality part where guys abuse their girlfriends and cheat on wives. I'm guessing she wants a relationship where the man will be truthful and not hurt her. This is all just an idea okay? I could be wrong.  
  
Well it's about time I hit the rack and get ready for yet another stressful day of high school. Maybe I'll have some more stuff to put in here tomorrow.  
  
-Lauren  
  
Lauren stretched her arms above her head and yawned loudly. She got up and turned her computer off then sulked to her bed.  
  
'I hate school. Why couldn't these teachers just lay off for a few days. Maybe I'll fake sick tomorrow and sleep all day. Yeah that sounds like a good plan.' She thought to herself.  
  
Lauren yawned again while pulling her covers up. She looked above her bed at the poster there.  
  
'You don't know how lucky you are to not have to go to school. It's a living hell!' she thought gazing at her Heero Yuy poster.  
  
She sighed and turned her lamp off. She rolled over and lay there for a few hours more before falling asleep.  
  
October 1, AC 196  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft, once known as Zechs Merquise, was doing his usual patrol of the prison planet sector. [1] He was about to head back to base when a message came in from one of the prison planets.  
  
"Be ready to transport the weaponry in 01:00 hours." Came a woman's voice.  
  
"Roger that, over and out." Came another voice, this one male.  
  
'What the...? Something bad is going on around here I better go check this out.' Milliardo thought to himself. He opened up a channel to HQ and hoped Une or Noin picked up.  
  
"Preventers' HQ, Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin speaking." Noin's head pops up on the screen.  
  
"Hey, Lucrezia." Milliardo said smiling at his love.  
  
"Milliardo! Are you coming back yet? I miss you." Noin said her voice going to a whisper at the very end.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back, but I think there is something going on at one of the prison planets. I'm going to go check it out. If I don't check in within an hour send someone over, okay?" Milliardo said.  
  
"Roger! Be careful, okay?" Noin said, obviously worried.  
  
"I will." With that he ended the transmission and headed down to where the message came from. He landed his shuttle and proceeded to the prison. He then heard a rumbling coming from behind him. Milliardo quickly ducked behind a big rock as a vehicle came into view. He sat there watching about 5 huge trucks and a couple smaller ones.  
  
'These must be their transportation trucks. Question is what kind of weaponry are they trying to transport?' Milliardo thought to himself. As the last truck past he ran up to it and hopped on from behind. It slowed down as it neared the entrance to the prison and Milliardo took this chance to hide himself under the truck.  
  
'These guys aren't the guards assigned here.' He gritted his teeth 'What happened to this place?'  
  
The truck proceeded inside a hanger and stopped. Milliardo made sure the coast was clear before he got out from under the truck and head for an empty hallway. He cautiously walked down it making sure he checked every door and corner before moving on, gun in hand. He made it to the prison cells without any contact.  
  
'Strange. They must be assembling.' Milliardo thought to himself. He looked into the first cell and saw the guards who were supposed to be at the gate. He quickly checked all the cells, seeing guards and prisoners in each. As he came to the last cell, he heard some groaning. He took out his flashlight and shone it into the cell. There he saw five figures lying on the ground. Milliardo squinted his eyes and looked closer.  
  
"Hello?" He called out to the figures. One of the figures picked up it's head and turned towards Milliardo. Milliardo's eyes widened in realization that these were not only men, but also the doctors who created the Gundams.  
  
-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-  
  
[1] In my story they use some of the planets as prison bases for extremely dangerous criminals. Not totally sure which planets though .U 


	2. The Doctors! And Hey! It's Duo and Heero...

Disclaimer: Do I own the boys? nope! wish i did though. But I do own all the OC characters...kinda. that means the Vowels, girls and er...that's it. Okie bye!

Not a Likely Mistake Ch.2:  
The Doctors! And Hey! It's Duo and Heero!

"Hello?" He called out to the figures. One of the figures picked up it's head and turned towards Millardo. Millardo's eyes widened in realization that these were not only men, but also the doctors who created the Gundams.

Millardo quickly shot the lock off the cell and hurried to Dr. J's side. He placed the old man's head on his lap and tried to get him to talk.

"Dr. J! What happened here?" Millardo whispered, he didn't want to risk alerting other people that he was here.

"You...you must warn...them...warn them of the danger...that lies ahead," Dr. J said then going into a fit of coughs.

"Warn who of what? Dr.!" Millardo shook the doctor lightly to keep him conscious.

"They plan...to destroy earth again...you must get the help of...the only ones who can...prevent this," By then the doctor was taking deep breathes to keep speaking.

"'Destroy the earth'? Do you mean Heero and the others?"

"No...not boys...but-"

"He means not boys but men not from this time, but from the past...around 20 years ago." Dr. G sat up cradling his arm.

"But...but time travel isn't possible, how can we-"

"It is indeed possible." Dr. G cut Millardo off. "Before we were captured, we had just finished our very own time machine."

"A...a time machine?!"

"Quiet down, you don't want them to hear us do you?"

"Why and who were you captured by?"

"Old colleagues of ours." G chuckled at his own statement.

"What?"

"We were captured by the same women who helped manufacture and design the gundams, the same women who tried to destroy earth 15 years ago, and the same women who were exiled to here for that same reason." [1]

Millardo's eyes were wide in realization. How could he have been so stupid? He needed to contact HQ straight away and tell them that the most dangerous women from 15 years ago were back to finish their plan. Millardo quickly took out his portable communicator and proceeded to contact HQ. After a few seconds Noin's face popped up onto the screen.

"Noin I need back up here right away!" Millardo tried to keep his voice down.

"What? What's going on over there?" Noin asked a worried expression settled onto her beautiful face.

"No, you idiot. Don't send for reinforcements, they'll wipe you out easily." Dr. G said.

"Who is that?" Noin asked, trying to look around for the other person.

"Never mind, just listen. The women who attempted to destroy the earth 15 years ago have built up their forces," Millardo was really trying not to panic.

"Not to mention their mobile suits." G interrupted.

"Oh my," Noin placed her hand over her mouth.

"Since you know everything then tell her." Millardo tossed the communicator to G.

"Well now as you can tell we've not only been captured but also forced to build them new gundams. They plan to finish their job to obtain the Mana Core Metal. [2] With all the mobile suits they have they can easily wipe out your little Preventers team as well as almost any other nation, so don't bother sending your people here. The only people you need aren't from this time, so you'll need to use our time machine to get them here. It is located in J's laboratory in Antarctica. All you need to do is input the coordinates then start it. All you'll have to do after that is wait until they come."

Noin nodded though not really believing everything.

"Grab a pen and paper and write this down... '22 degrees west latitude, 64 degrees north longitude, AC 176' got that?"

"Yes, sir. Who exactly are we supposed to expect from there?" Noin asked timidly.

"Us. We're not as fit as we used to be back then, but if you were to bring us here when we were at our strongest then we can defeat them. Now hurry before they-"

Footsteps could be heard from the distance.

"You must hurry now!" G quickly cut the connection and tossed it back to Millardo. "Quickly destroy it before they can get the memory!"

Millardo quickly broke the communicator and hid the remains just as a guard came into view.

"Intruder!" He yelled and signaled to the others down the hall.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Said a women with long flowing dark hair. She laughed lightly at Millardo's angry face. "Well, if it isn't the little Peacecraft prince! What a splendid surprise! I'm really quite sorry to do this to such a beautiful person, but seeing how you're the enemy I have no choice." She gestured to her guards and they gathered around Millardo who, moved away from the unconscious J. She snapped her fingers and the beatings began.

"You won't get away with this A." G spat out.

"Oh, but I will. Ta ta G." With a flick of her hair she was out of sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

October 2, Colony L2

Duo softly whistled as he drove in his car. He had finally gotten some time from his salvage company and decided to visit Heero who had moved to L2 only a few days ago.

'It's been way too long since I last saw him. I wonder if he's changed.' Duo thought to himself. 'What if he cut his bangs? I bet he'd see a lot more easily and not scare so many people off.'

Duo chuckled to himself as he came to a stoplight. "Well I guess I'll have to wait until I see him."

Duo rounded the corner just in time to see a girl crash into Heero making them both fall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Heero walked back to his new apartment from the super market he skillfully dodge any other people walking the streets. He stopped and adjusted one of the bags he was carrying.

'Times like these I wish I had a car.' Heero said to himself. 'Maybe Relena will buy me another one.' Before he took his first step he heard a scream from above him. He looked up just in time to throw down his bags before dropping to the ground with something on top of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Damn its cold.' Lauren thought to herself. She reached out for her blanket, but her hand came in contact with the air. She popped open one eye and looked down at her feet. 'No wonder I'm cold, I'm falling...FALLING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she fell faster and faster to the ground. She looked to the ground in terror just as she fell on someone. Her last thought before she fell unconscious was, 'There's no place like home!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo quickly parked his car and ran to Heero's side.

"Heero you all right?" He asked lifting the girl off him.

"I think I'll live." Heero said sitting up and rubbing his head.

"What the hell happened here?" Duo said looking over the unconscious girl for any damage. 'Wow she's kinda pretty.' He thought to himself. Her slightly poofy hair, which was almost the same color as his, was messed up from the fall. From the skin her small tank top and shorts were revealing Duo could see freckles scattered here and there upon her light skin.

'American maybe?' Duo grinned.

"I don't know. She just came out of thin air and landed on me." Heero said looking at the girl.

"Your apartment is in this building right? Let's bring her up and see what we can do about her arm." Duo picked her up and went inside the apartment building, ignoring the people staring at them. Heero quickly gathered his groceries and followed Duo. They went up one flight of stairs before they got to his apartment. He unlocked the door and held it open for Duo. Duo gently set her down on the couch and began to inspect her arm.

"Heero, you got a first aid kit?" He asked.

Heero nodded and went off to get it. He was still a little dazed from what just happened.

'That girl just came out of no where...and damn was she heavy.' He thought to himself. He grabbed the kit and went back to the living room.

"Thanks," Duo said, "I think she broke her arm." He made a face as he pointed to her right arm, which was in a pretty gross angle.

"Let me put it back into place." Duo moved out of the way and let Heero sit. Just as he was about to put her arm back into place the girl stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and moaned in pain.

"Did I fall off my bed again?" She said as she blinked her eyes a few times.

"Excuse me," Duo asked softly as to not startle her.

"AH!" the girl jumped slightly and faced them both. Her eyes went wide in horror. She then jumped up and started screaming. "Who the fuck are you and why in the fucking hell am I here?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh god my freaking head hurts.' Lauren thought to herself. She opened her eyes slowly before the small throbs of pain registered in her brain. She moaned as the pain began to increase with each throb.

"Did I fall off my bed again?" She as she blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room.

"Excuse me," said a deep voice that almost gave Lauren a heart attack.

"AH!" She jumped a little and quickly turned to the two other occupants in the room. Her eyes went wide as a million different ideas came rushing through her head. She jumped onto the couch and ignored the pain in her arm and screamed "Who the fuck are you and why in the fucking hell am I here?!"

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-  
[1] The doctors were assisted by the Vowels (A, E, I, U, and [sometimes X3] Y), as my friends and me call them, in the design of the gundams. After the doctors took over the Vowels decided to do some work of their own. This is when they found out about the Mana Core Metal and made different kinds of machinery to obtain the metal. They almost succeeded but they were caught and put onto a prison planet, which had a nitrol chronic atmosphere that caused them to grow immune to the side affects of aging.  
[2] The Mana Core Metal is the rarest substance known to man. It is almost indestructible. It is located in the center of the earth where if one wants to get it, they'd have to destroy the earth. It has been kept a secret for years, fearing that people would kill the earth just to gain the metal.


	3. An Overwhelming Situation

Note: Lauren can only focus up to about 2 feet maybe less. If you don't know how far that is extend your arm and make your palm face out. Yes I know it isn't very far. U This is just some detail to this part of the story. Okie on with the story!

Disclaimer: Do I own the boys? nope! wish i did though. But I do own all the OC characters...kinda. that means the Vowels, girls and er...that's it. Okie bye!

Not a Likely Mistake Ch.3:  
An Overwhelming Situation

Her eyes went wide as a million different ideas came rushing through her head. She jumped onto the couch and ignored the pain in her arm and screamed "Who the fuck are you and why in the fucking hell am I here?!"

"Woah! Calm down there missy." said a longhaired man, his hands in front of him as he approached Lauren. She scrambled to the other side of the coach, as the other occupant with dark brown hair was about to grab her.

"Stay away! Touch me and I'll scream so loud someone will-" Lauren was cut off as the dark-haired man covered her mouth and successfully held her still without hurting her. Lauren struggled to get free, but ended up hurting herself.

'Damn it! What the hell is going on? What do they want from me?!' She thought to herself as tears ran down her face.

"Hey, come on now! We're not trying to hurt you. Actually we were trying to help with that arm of yours before you woke up and freaked out on us." Came the longhaired man's voice. Lauren popped one tearing eye to look at the man. Sadly with the tears in the way plus her natural bad vision she couldn't make out his face.

"Promise not to scream?" he asked softly as he sat on the coach in front of her.

Lauren slowly nodded her head as she blinked the tears away from her eyes. Her captor slowly uncovered her mouth and released her from his hold. She shifted until she was sitting in the corner of the coach with her knees drawn up and cradling her broken arm. Lauren took this time to look over the two men. The one in front of her had long, chestnut colored hair tied in a braid. He seemed pretty built, his tank top showing off his arms and fitted jeans that showed muscular legs. Before she could analyze his face he turned away and started looking through something behind him. She turned to the other man leaning on the wall. She froze as their eyes met. Deep blue eyes glared into hazel, waiting for her to make a wrong move. Lauren gulped and tore her eyes away from his to examine the rest of his being. He was built like the other man but his hair not as long. It was a dark brown color, short, and very messy.

'I really wish I had my glasses on right now.' She thought to herself, cursing her horrible vision. This man was wearing a white button up shirt with dark blue slacks. 'He looks pretty good in those clothes.' Lauren thought.

'What the hell am I doing?! these guys are holding me prisoner and here I am thinking how good this guy looks?!' Lauren's eyes slightly bulge at the workings of her own mind.

"What's your name?" the longhaired man asked turning back to Lauren.

Without looking at him she responded with, "Lauren...Lauren Bunn."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lauren...Lauren Bunn." The girl responded to Duo without taking her eyes off Heero. Heero knew that they would have to give out they're names, but decided that they should be safe. After all some people were still after them for destroying their homes and loved ones. If she was one of them then she would most definitely tell others who they are.

"My name is Shiro and that's Douglas." Heero said pointing to himself and then Duo. Duo looked at him weirdly before returning to his normal face.

"Er...nice to meet you." Lauren said in a small voice while she bowed her head. There was a short pause before anyone spoke.

"Okay! Now that we got that settled Shiro here is going to put your arm back into place." Duo clapped his hands and smiled brightly at Lauren. Heero grabbed the forgotten chair and placed it in front of Lauren.

"Give me your arm." He said sounding like his usual emotionless self.

"Will it hurt?" Lauren asked Duo and ignoring Heero's command.

"Oh don't worry about it! If he rips your arm off you can have his." Duo smiled brightly as if he said something extremely comforting. Lauren's eyes went wide with horror. As fast as she could, she jumped off the couch away from the two men. Heero stood up and approached her, but ended up making her scream and run into the hallway. Heero turned to glare at Duo who was lounging on the coach.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Shiro? Go get her!" He said tossing his braid over his shoulder. "Douglas, what kinda name is that?!"

'What the hell is she doing? I'm only going to put her arm back in place!' Heero grumpily thought as he half stomped after her.

As if reading his mind Duo said from the living room, "Shiro, you know you can stand way more pain than any normal person. She's just scared of the pain and probably thinks we're crazy." At this Heero rolled his eyes.

He looked through each door, searching for Lauren. He came to the last door, his bedroom door to be exact. He slowly opened it not wanting to actually scare the girl. He quietly stepped into the room and went over to the closet. Before he could open it the closet doors burst open and out came a screaming Lauren. She ran past Heero and went out the door. Heero recovered from his momentary surprise as her foot disappeared from the doorway. He ran after her into the living room cursing himself.

'Why do women have to be so damn scared of everything?!' He thought to himself as he skidded across the floor. Lauren screamed again and turned to run away. Unfortunately for her the coffee table had other plans in mind. With a "thud" and an "oof" she landed on her good arm. Heero took this opportunity to grab hold of her arm and put it back into place with a disgustingly loud crack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lauren screamed as she tried to pull her arm away. Heero held tight as Duo put a brace on her arm.

"You know, for a small girl like you, you sure do scream loud." He said as he sat back to let Heero examine his handiwork. Heero let out a grunt and got up off the floor and went to the kitchen. Lauren sat up with her head bowed, her long bangs covering her face. She started shaking while she clutched her mended arm. Duo leaned forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked shaking her lightly. When he got no answer he used his other hand to move Lauren's hair away from her face.

'Aw, shit. She's crying!' Duo thought to himself, feeling bad for causing her this pain. He picked up her chin so their eyes met and wiped away her tears. Heero walked back in carrying a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers and froze at the scene in front of him. For some reason he felt a strange emotion well up inside him as he saw Duo comfort Lauren.

Duo smiled at her and said, "Hey, come on, don't cry. It'll go away soon, I promise." Instead of helping her stop crying she started sobbing into her good hand. Both Heero and Duo sweat dropped and looked at each other. Heero regained his composure and handed Lauren the glass and the bottle.

"Here, this will make you feel better for a while." He sat down beside Duo and in front of Lauren. Lauren looked at the glass then at the bottle then pushed the bottle of painkillers away. Duo raised a questioning eyebrow at her strange behavior. Lauren took a deep breath to calm herself before she answered his unasked question.

"I-I can't take pills." She said clutching her glass.

"Why is that?" Heero asked. Lauren took a gulp of water before answering.

"Heh, you're gonna think I'm so pathetic if I tell you why." She said laughing at herself.

"We won't laugh just tell us." Duo said leaning back on his hands.

"I'm scared." Lauren said in a small voice.

"What?!" Heero said caught totally off guard with that statement.

"I'm scared of taking fucking pills okay?!" Lauren snapped at Heero, glaring at him with something between annoyance and hatred.

"Woah calm down there! No need to be upset. We all have our phobias right?" Duo said putting his hands up helplessly. Lauren nodded and stared at her cup. Duo and Heero watched her for a moment or two before a beeping noise broke the silence.

"Oh that's me!" Duo said after about five seconds of wondering where the noise came from. Heero rolled his as at his friend's stupidity as Duo answered his cell phone.

"Hello, Shinigami at your service!" He said cheerfully and grinned at Heero. Again Heero couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Oh! Hey, Hil! What's up? Everything good over there?" Duo said while playing with the bottle of painkillers. Suddenly his face went serious as he listened.

"Okay I'll be there soon. Just keep an eye on her, k? Bye." he said then hung up. Heero raised an eyebrow at him and Duo sighed.

"Hil says some girl got hurt at my scrap place. Probably passing by and hurt herself. Though for some reason I have a feeling I'll be sued for her injury." He sighed again and got up. Heero rose as well and looked down at Lauren.

"What are we going to do about her?" Heero asked, noticing the girl was swaying a little.

"Not my problem." Duo said stretching his arms over his head. Heero glared at him and Duo quickly added, "Just a joke man! Calm down. She looks a bit tired so let her sleep. Maybe later you can find out where she came from and all that other stuff." Heero nodded and bent down to help Lauren up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero helped Lauren to her feet, but quickly found out she could barely stand.

'Damn I must be more tired than I thought.' She thought to herself as she tried to stay standing. Heero led her down the hallway and into the only room with a bed, his. Just as they reached the bed her legs gave way and she collapsed.

"Shit," she said trying to get herself up. Lauren felt herself being easily lifted and placed on the bed gently. She looked at Heero as he arranged the covers. When he looked at her she looked away to the other side of the room.

"Thanks." Lauren said weekly.

"You're welcome." Heero replied in his monotonous voice.

There was a long moment of silence before she heard the bedroom door closed. After around ten minutes of lying with her eyes open, Lauren began to cry.

'What the hell is happening? I wanna go home. I wanna see my friends. I even admit it I want my brother and my bratty sisters! I just want to be back in my messy room! Why the hell am I here? Will I ever see my friends and family again? God this is giving me a headache.' By the time Lauren finished crying she was exhausted. She rolled over to her left and finally went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're welcome." Heero said.

He stared down long at Lauren wondering what exactly happened out there that made him feel these foreign emotions. Heero shook his head and dismissed it without another thought. He didn't need a girlfriend or anyone for that matter. He exited his room and went to say good bye to Duo. He found him grabbing his jacket and slipping it on.

"She's resting now, but what should I do when she wakes up?" Heero asked and though not showing it he was a bit embarrassed of his inexperience.

"So you are human!" Duo said playfully, "Just make her feel comfortable. After that you can ask her all the questions you want. She might live close by so you can bring her to her home. But don't rush the questions too fast or too soon, she still may be a little scared."

"Okay, thanks" Heero said opening the door for Duo. "Sounds easy enough."

"Trust me Heero. When it comes to women nothing is easy as it sounds." Duo patted Heero on the shoulder and left him to ponder what he meant.

Heero closed the door and stared down the hallway and said aloud to himself "I just hope he's wrong."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo quickly arrived at his scrap yard and found Hilde waiting for him out front. As soon as he opened his door Hilde couldn't help but feel anxious as she told Duo everything.

"Duo! Oh I think she's dead! She isn't waking up! I tried everything to wake her but she won't wake!" Hilde explained wringing her hands.

"Where is she?" Duo asked as they walked into his office/house.

"I put her in your room to make her feel comfortable but what good is that if she's dead?!" Hilde said exasperatedly.

"Hil, calm down. Where did you find her?" Duo opened the door to his room and went to his bed.

"She was lying unconscious behind your truck. It looked like she fell. Oh and look at her wrist!" Hilde picked up the unconscious girl's right wrist and showed it to Duo.

"Looks broken." He commented and placed it back down. He placed his hand up to her nose and mouth and waited for air to come out. When he felt very little he took her good wrist and found a pulse.

"She's alive so don't worry."

"Thank god!" Hilde threw her hands up in the air.

"Heheh, now all we have to do is wait until she wakes up." Duo grabbed a chair and sat back.

Hilde left saying she needed to relieve herself leaving Duo alone with the girl. Duo examined the girl's features closely. She had nice long black brown hair that looked like she copied his hairstyle, but it wasn't as long as his. Her hair could just barely graze the small of her back from the looks of it. He leaned forward in his chair and brushed away the girl's bangs to get a closer look at her face. Her skin was a dark color of caramel that gave her an exotic appearance. Her face was shaped like an oval and her lips were somewhat tempting. Duo slowly traced her lips with his thumb savoring the softness. Before he could pull away, dark brown eyes focused on him and he was paralyzed. Slowly the girl sat up, never taking her eyes off his.

The girl's eyes were wide while her mouth barely moved as she whispered three small words, "Oh my god..."

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-  
Another Note: for those of you who think Heero is jealous Duo can comfort Lauren like that, you guys are somewhat wrong, but kinda right. I was going for an envious feeling. You know since Heero can't really express emotions well just yet. Okie just wanted to avoid confusion. And why does this story seem so damn predictable! I need to work on that. TT Don't froget to review! Bye!


	4. Who's That Girl That Looks Like Duo?

Disclaimer: Do I own the boys? nope! wish i did though. But I do own all the OC characters...kinda. that means the Vowels, girls and er...that's it. Okie bye!  
  
A/N: Hey! Yo! Just thought I'd let you guys know why this chapter seems late. See I've decided to postpone updating this fic unless I'm done at least 2 chapters ahead. For example: I already had Ch.4 done but I didn't post it until ch.5 was done. Get me? I find that I get more motivation that way. ::shrugs:: okie now here's ch.4! Enjoy!  
  
Not a Likely Mistake Ch.4:  
  
Who's That Girl That Looks Like Duo?  
  
All Lupe could see was black. She tried looking down at her hands, but the weren't there.  
  
Suddenly, she felt warmth. She looked ahead again and saw a small red light. After a moment it began to grow. It grew and grew until it chased away the darkness. Lupe put her hand up to shield her eyes, but it was too bright. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them she saw big bluish-purple eyes right in front of her. She didn't jump or scream like she would have expected. To her those eyes seemed familiar, warm even. Lupe sat up slowly never taking her eyes away from those ones that enchanted her. They moved away and she began to notice the person who the eyes belonged to. Long chestnut hair, a rounded slightly tanned face and the eyes all seemed so familiar. Lupe's eyes widened as she realized who it was.  
  
'This must be a dream.' She thought to herself.  
  
'But you've never dreamed in such detail. Wow, he looks hotter like this.' Said a voice inside her head.  
  
'Well there's a first time for everything so shut up and let me enjoy this!' Lupe said to the voice and for once actually making it shut up.  
  
"Oh my god..." She said still stunned. After getting over her stun she launched herself into Duo's arms planting her lips on his.  
  
'What the hell are you doing?' Came the voice.  
  
'Making the best of this dream.' Lupe responded as she slipped her tongue into Duo's mouth.  
  
'Oh, okay then. I'll just sit back here and mind my own business.' Said the voice, sarcasm obviously present.  
  
'I said shut up!'  
  
Before she could go further Duo pulled away. Lupe stared at him in confusion. He smiled and slowly stood up with Lupe still in his arms. Then he gently pushed her to sit on the bed where he sat beside her. Lupe still confused did nothing but stare at him.  
  
"That was nice, but I would like to know your name first. Then maybe we could continue." Duo grinned at her.  
  
"Okay then. My name is Lupe Francisco." Lupe nodded then launched herself at him again then of coarse kissing him like she always wanted to. Duo would have refused, but he had to admit he liked it. So they lay on the bed kissing and slobbering all over each other for about 10 seconds longer when a loud bang resounded through out the room. Both Lupe and Duo look up to find a very shocked Hilde standing at the door, her mouth wide open and a poor soda can being mercilessly squeezed of its contents.  
  
"Wha...what the hell are you doing?!" Hilde yells as she waves her hands above her head and throwing the can to the ground. Duo quickly, but gently, pushed Lupe aside and stood as Hilde stomped over next to him.  
  
"Hilde, back so soon?" Duo put his hands up in front of him as if to block what was to come next.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Duo Maxwell?! You shouldn't be ravaging the girl! You should let her get her rest like you said!" Every few words she would stomp her foot to emphasize the meaning. As Hilde went on her voice grew louder and louder just as her face got redder and redder. She rambled on a bit more before finally calming down. "...Now why don't you stop fooling around, control those hormones of yours, and be a proper host for once!"  
  
Hilde took a deep breath and closed her eyes before opening them again and glaring at Duo. "What do you have to say for yourself, Maxwell?"  
  
"Er... ay'aye captain?" Duo couldn't think of anything in his defense since he knew what she said was true. What was he thinking?  
  
"Um... excuse me but I think my wrist is broken or something." Lupe's voice interrupted.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot. Here let me see that." Duo said and sat on the bed next to Lupe. "Tell me when it hurts."   
  
Duo started massaging her wrist checking where the bone was broken. In back of him he could hear a huff, some stomping, then finally a door slam signaling that Hilde left. He went back to work and after a few strokes he finally got a very loud "OW!" in his ear. He quickly secured it and then sat back.  
  
"Try not to move it for a while, k?" Duo said lying back and stretching.  
  
"Is Hilde mad at me?" Lupe asked still looking down at her right wrist.  
  
"No! She's mad at me. Besides why would she be mad at you?"  
  
"Well, she seemed pretty upset about that whole kissing thing when she walked in here."  
  
"She'll get over it. Besides, I don't regret it." Duo gave her his trademark grin and winked.  
  
"Neither do I." Lupe grinned back then looked back at her wrist and asked, "What is she to you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean like is she your girlfriend or something?" Lupe was almost too afraid to ask.  
  
"No, god I don't think I'd survive with her as a girlfriend! She gets jealous way too easily, trust me."  
  
"So what is she to you?"  
  
"Well, she's actually is my partner. Since the war ended, together we've been running this salvage company. You know, without her organizational skills among others I don't think I could run this place on my own. It's good to have a friend like her."  
  
"Friends..." Lupe whispered almost inaudible to the ex-pilot's ears.  
  
"Something wrong?" Duo sat up to look at Lupe better.  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Come on. Something's bugging ya. What is it?"  
  
Lupe picked up her head and looked Duo straight in the eyes. "How many friends do you have?"  
  
Duo paused to count who he considered friends. "I'd say around ten, maybe more. Why?"  
  
"It must be nice to have so many friends, even ones who care about you." Lupe began playing with the blanket beneath her. "I had friends like that once. But it seems that since the end of summer, they don't care anymore. They don't call, they don't stop by, they don't even write to me. It's like I ceased to exist in their lives anymore. It's gone on for so long, I'm scared to call them and be told that they've forgotten who I am." A tear slid down her cheek and landed on the blanket.  
  
Duo couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Whoever these "friends" were, it seemed they didn't care what might happen to her. Duo enveloped her in his arms and offered her some comfort as she silently cried.  
  
"Whoever those people are, they don't deserve your kindness. If they really cared they would've stayed with you. I guess that's just how you can tell which friends are real and which are fake." Duo whispered softly as he stroked Lupe's hair.  
  
They stayed like that for a few more minutes until finally Duo felt Lupe's grip on the back of his shirt loosen. He pulled away slightly and noticed she was about to doze off. He gently laid Lupe down and covered her. Once done he sat on the bed and just watched her as she slept. She looked peaceful, it seemed so right. So beautiful. He stroked he hair a few more times before bestowing her forehead with a kiss and leaving quietly to go confront Hilde.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo stepped out of the room and went outside to look for Hilde. He didn't have to go far. Once he opened the door he saw her sitting on the steps on the porch. Duo sighed and sat down next to her. Hilde kept staring out in front of her at who knows what. After a few minutes one of them broke the silence.  
  
"Why were you kissing her?" Hilde said, her voice low and still not looking at him.  
  
"It's just like you said, Hil. Hormones." Duo shrugged.  
  
"Yeah right. If it was your hormones then you would've jumped a lot more girls by now and maybe even gotten some pregnant." She finally turned to Duo, a serious look upon her face.  
  
Duo glanced and Hilde, sighed, and looked back in front of him. He looked on as if searching for the reason for his actions in the buildings and artificial atmosphere of L2. When he couldn't find it he closed his eyes and searched in himself.  
  
"There is something about her that seems so familiar. I don't know what it is, but it's as if we've been together before. But I've never met her. Do you get me?" Duo turned to Hilde, hoping her was making sense.  
  
"You sound like you've been reading too many of my romance novels!" Hilde laughed.  
  
"Hilde I'm serious!" Duo pouted. "I want to get to know her, see if what I'm feeling means anything. If not then we can go back to how it's always been. Just you and me working side by side, with you complaining about how lazy I am and us having our little quarrels. What do you say? I think this feeling might mean something, something really big and important. You're the one who told me to go by my gut feeling and I think this is one of them."  
  
"Yeah I told you to go by your gut feeling not your damned libido." Hilde said crossing her arms. Duo wasn't about to give up. He got on his knees in front of Hilde and clasped his hands under his chin.  
  
"Pwease, Hiwde!" He gave Hilde the most adorable puppy eyes he could make and made the most childish voice possible. Hilde starred down at him, resisting his puppy dog eye technique. But she knew she wouldn't last. When Duo gives you the puppy dog look its over. Hilde caved in and fell victim to Duo's adorableness.  
  
"Damn you and your trickery, Maxwell!" she said as she hugged him until near death.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way!" Duo said after taking in much needed air.  
  
"I'm doing this for you, but if I see that things are going the wrong way she's gone!" Hilde said in a stern voice.  
  
"Yes mother." Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
They looked at each other for a while before laughing. They both knew the other would protect them no matter what and they didn't worry about the other leaving them.  
  
'Hilde, you're the only one I have left in this world to really depend on. There's no way I'll let anyone get between us.' Duo thought.  
  
With that silent promise stored in the back of his brain he led Hilde back in the house to start dinner.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Winner mansion on L4 was quiet, just like any other Winner mansion out there. But for some reason this time it seemed too quiet. Rashid of the Maganacs, who was currently strolling down the sidewalk to the garden, agreed with that thought. Rashid sighed to himself as he came upon the rose bushes. The rose bushes were where he would always go just to daydream. Rashid bent down to smell the roses.  
  
'Lovely' He thought.  
  
Just then, Rashid saw something skitter off behind a statue of a naked man from the corner of his eye. Cautiously he approached the statue, not too sure if it was a threat or just one of the other Maganacs trying to creep up on him during his alone time.  
  
Quickly he jumped to the other side as if to catch whoever it was off guard and yelled "Ha!"  
  
A small black cat jumped and hiss at Rashid before it ran off out of sight. Rashid was about to sigh in relief but he was cut short by a loud thud back near the rose bushes. This time forgetting all about caution he quickly looked through the bushes, searching for the source of the thud. Rashid had to do a double take before his mind registered what he was looking at. Lying there, tangled in the thorns of a rose bush lay a small girl with black hair that reached almost halfway down her back and tanned skin. The thorns on which she fell tore her small nightgown.  
  
'Where did this little one come from?' Rashid thought to himself. He looked around wondering how she had managed to fall in there.   
  
'No buildings to jump off of and I don't think she just walked in here and fell. It sounded as if she fell off something high.' Rashid looked up into the clear blue artificial sky, wondering if it was possible to fall from the other side. He looked back down at the girl and noticed that she was bleeding a little.  
  
"Guess I better get you in and take care of that for you, little one." He carefully picked the girl up out of the bush, trying not to give her any more scraps and headed for the mansion.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So...cold" Jenna said as she huddled herself, seeking warmth from her own body. But she couldn't. It seemed the more she looked for the warmth inside her, it became colder, freezing everything it touched.  
  
"Why is it so cold?" Jenna opened her eyes and she was greeted with the sight of a battlefield. A battlefield in which bodies lay dead or dying, the sky black as the dirt below, and the unmerciful wind whipping about in irregular patterns, chasing away all the warmth.  
  
"No...not this place..." Jenna looked at the bodies in horror, recognizing the faces of people she cared for. There, her best friends and family lay. Their faces twisted in pain and agony. Jenna closed her eyes tight blocking the vision before her.  
  
"It's not real!" She cried out. She opened her eyes again and the bodies were standing, alive but still dead.  
  
"Why? Why, Jenna?" said a small boy no older than three.  
  
"Why what, baby brother?" She asked, her eyes looking at the hole in his stomach and the heart hanging from his throat.  
  
"Why did you do this?" The boy said taking a step forward.  
  
"But I didn't! I would never!" Jenna cried out. She really would never kill anyone, especially her family.  
  
"Yes you did, Jenna. You cut yourself off from us. You made everything we had die." This time it was an American girl who had her right arm torn off, deep slashes up her front and her head hanging by only a small piece of skin.  
  
"But...Lauren...I-"  
  
"Making everything we had die made us die as well. This is all your fault! We will never forgive you!" Came a gargle voice to Jenna's right. There stood a Japanese girl with her eyes torn out one left hanging and her esophagus hanging from her mangled throat.  
  
"No...Azusa...it can't-"  
  
"Now its our turn! You turned your back on us, now let's see how you'll be once everyone turns theirs on you!" Said a girl with long black hair. Her head was split open and allowed the fluids to spill forth and left her brain exposed. Not only that but her jaw looked as if it was torn off and both her legs were missing. The sight almost made Jenna vomit.  
  
"Lupe...oh my..." She said horrified at everyone's condition.  
  
"No!" Jenna yelled as they started to turn away, leaving her alone. "Don't leave me here! I'm sorry! Please!"  
  
Jenna sobbed and fell to her knees. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't think they had noticed or even cared when she cut them off. If only she knew, then maybe things could've been different.  
  
"I don't want to be alone...Please someone help me..." she whispered. She looked at the backs of the people she thought that would always be there. Was this how it was meant to be? Was she to be alone forever? Jen couldn't take it anymore. She threw her head back in despair and screamed, trying to make the pain go away.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-  
  
A/N: Oh gods that last part was creepy! O.O I think I gave myself nightmares coming up with that stuff! Note to self: cut back on the Evil Ernie comics. Tonight I sleep with the light on! Don't forget to review! Okie I'm out. Adios!  
  
-Demonio Espanol 


	5. Dresses and Butt Kicking

A/N: Hola! long time no see ne amigos? Sorry but when I first decided to repost this i told myself I wouldn't post a chappie until i was ahead by one. But as it so happened recently, my compy with all my precious stories, drawings, writings and what not decided to take a lil vacation and not work. for the past couple weeks I've been working on it to decide whats wrong with it.....as it so happened i still don't know whats wrong with it BUT!!!!! but I switched the harddrive to my other compy and it worked...cept that the resolution ish all messed up. I don't mind really. ANYWHO! here is the long awaited cahpter number 5! I hope you'll enjoy it and that many of you have not abandoned this -U adios! R&R plz!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own the boys? nope! wish i did though. But I do own all the OC characters...kinda. that means the Vowels, girls and er...that's it. Okie bye!

Dresses and Butt Kicking  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jenna abruptly sat up as her nightmare ended. She shut her eyes tightly doing her best to chase away the horrid images her nightmare produced. It was true. She cut them off and now she was paying for her actions. She just had to deal with it now. No one can change the past no matter how desperate they are.  
  
"So I'll just have live with it…alone…" Jenna whispered to herself, her body shaking as she tried not to cry.  
  
A warm hand on her shoulder startled her. She jumped slightly and turned to someone that was sitting on a chair next to her bed… well at least what she thought was her bed. Rashid sat there smiling at her with his hand still on Jenna's shoulder.  
  
"It's good to see you're awake, miss." He said.  
  
Jenna's eye's widened as she stared more at him.  
  
'He looks just like… but what's he doing in my room?!' She quickly looked around the room, noticing it was nothing like her real room. 'Where am I?!' "Ehem…" Rashid cleared his throat to get Jenna's attention back on him. "I am Rashid. I brought you here when I found you in one of Master Quatre's rose bushes. You had many scratches that were bleeding, but nothing too bad. Asiadeh here took care of you." He gestured to a dark girl standing next to him.  
  
She stared at him, but said nothing.  
  
'If this guy is Rashid then… and he mentioned Quatre! Oh my, how did I get here? Am I really even here? Or is this some stupid dream again?!' Jenna clutched the blanket around herself as she began to feel cold and alone again.  
  
"Ah, I see she has awoken." Came a smooth light voice.  
  
Jenna looked up only to drown in aquamarine eyes. There in front of her stood Quatre Raberba Winner. He wore his usual khaki pants along with a white cotton button up shirt. He looked absolutely amazing in Jenna's eyes.  
  
'Even in simple clothes he's handsome!' Jenna stared up at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed.  
She didn't seem to notice that Rashid had left or her grip on the blanket loosen. Ever so slowly the blanket she used to cover herself slid down until it pooled around her waist. Quatre's eyes followed the path that the blanket revealed, stopping at her young breasts that were wrapped in bandages.  
  
Then naughty little Quatre got a nosebleed! Quatre covered his nose, trying to stop the flow of blood while running out of the room. For a moment Jenna just sat there wondering what was up with Quatre before she noticed her state of near nudity. Jenna dove under the covers wishing she would get lost under it and never face more embarrassment.  
  
Quatre came back about a minute later this time with a deep blue shirt and tissue stuck up his nose. He noticed Jenna had retreated into the depths of the bed covers and chuckled lightly. He plucked the tissues out of his nose and disposed of them in a trash bin. He then sat himself on the chair Rashid had vacated. Slowly he reached out and pulled the covers down so only Jenna's head was visible.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that." He said hoping he could calm her.  
Jenna turned her head so she was looking at him. A light blush was still present on her cheeks. Quatre couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.  
  
"Hi, I'm Quatre Winner and this is my house. May I ask who you are?"  
  
Jenna stared dumbfounded at him. For moments they were silent while taking in each other's appearance.

'No way in hell is Quatre Winner from Gundam Wing alive or real standing here in front of me. This has got to be a dream...' She thought to herself.  
  
There was a small cough from Quatre and Jenna realized she didn't answer him.  
  
"I'm Jenna Liwanag." "A pretty name. My friend Rashid told me you fell in my garden, is that true?" Quatre sat back in the chair, a little more relaxed.  
  
"I'm… not sure." Jenna rolled over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm not even sure where this place is." "We're on L4. Where did you come from?" "Last place I remember being is on earth in my room. I don't even know how I got here!" All Jenna wanted to do was go back home. There was a long moment of silence. Neither Jenna nor Quatre knew what to say. Just as the silence began to become unbearable Rashid had returned.  
  
"Master Quatre, there is someone here to see you. Abdul said that it was Mr. Barton." Rashid said.  
  
Jenna's eyes literally bulged as Trowa's name was mentioned. Was Trowa in this crazy dream too?! Jenna rolled over to scream into the pillow not to loudly.  
  
'This seems like this is going to be a really, really long dream!' She thought.  
  
"I wasn't expecting him. Have him wait in the study. Tell him I'll be right down." Quatre said not getting up from his seat. He turned back to Jenna.  
  
"As you can tell I have some unexpected company, besides you. You can stay here as long as you need to. Perhaps over dinner we can finish our little talk." Quatre stood up and bowed slightly. "It was nice to finally meet you." Jenna looked up at him and blushed a little as he smiled down at her. She watched as he left and when he closed the door she sat up.  
  
'What the hell is happening?' Jenna thought to herself. 'This seems too damn real to be a dream!' Jenna pinched herself as if checking if anything was real.  
  
'Ouch! I feel the pain so… no! This is too absurd to be!' Jenna shook herself and looked around the room seeing if anything changed. It didn't.  
  
With a growl Jenna threw the covers off and stood up.  
  
'Well at least my legs still work.' She walked over to the full-length mirror and looked herself over. If it weren't for the bandages and her underwear she would be naked. Jenna didn't know what she would've done if she had been completely undressed by...  
  
'What was her name again? Rashid said....Gah! I can't remember! I'll dwell on that another time.' Jenna thought, her cheeks taking on a rosy tinge.  
  
Satisfied that she had no serious injuries, Jenna started her search for proper clothes. She turned her eyes on the room and they landed on a door to her left. Curious she stepped over and opened it. Inside were row and rows of ball gowns that seemed to go on forever. Slowly Jenna stepped inside the huge closet and walked past frilly dress by frilly dress.  
  
'What is Quatre doing with all these dresses?!' Just when she was about to turn back and look for something that wasn't a dress, Jenna found the back of the closet. There in front of her was another door. Slowly Jenna opened it and peeked through. On the other side of the door was another bedroom. It was just as furnished and beautiful as the one she woke up in.  
  
'Wow that's pretty cool. This place looks like no one has been in here in years.' The room was well kept no dust anywhere. But Jenna had the feeling that no one had been in there for a long, long time. Just then Jenna saw the door open and she froze.  
  
What if she wasn't allowed in there? What would happen to her? And what about her state of near nudity?! Jenna was just about to run back in the closet, but a loud high-pitched scream tore through the room. Jenna had to stop and cover her ears so her eardrums wouldn't burst. Jenna opened her eyes to see who had screamed, but she was dragged back into the closet and into her room. The closet door was slammed shut and Jenna was roughly spun around by a very short maid, even shorter than she was!  
  
"Why were you in there?!" the maid shouted at her.  
  
"Sorry. I had no idea I wasn't allowed in there." Jenna said quietly so not to provoke anymore yelling.  
  
"Didn't Master Quatre tell you? That room belongs to Master Quatre's eldest sister, Iria! No one is allowed in there except me to keep it tidy!" The maid sighed and stepped over to a dresser and began rummaging through it.  
  
'Wait, Iria is the one that died!'(1) Jenna thought and brought her hands to cover her mouth. 'Quatre must still mourn her death.' Jenna gazed back at the door to the closet sadly.  
  
Jenna was startled out of her thought by the maid that held up a small dress to her. It was pale yellow with pink flowers on it. It had a square shaped neckline, the sleeves reached about mid-forearm, and the dress reached a little below Jenna's knees. As Jenna looked down at it she made a face.  
  
The maid must not have noticed since she told Jenna to put it on and left through the closet. Jenna sighed and put on the dress. She stood in front of the mirror and looked herself over again.  
  
'I hate dresses. Especially this one. This makes me look like a freakin' little girl!'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre closed the door to Jenna's room and proceeded to the study to meet his other unexpected guest. He took his time walking, his mind wandering to the girl that seemed to come out of nowhere.  
  
'She said that she didn't know how she got here. If that's true she might have been kidnapped or something of the sort. Who would want to kidnap her? It must have been serious. Never mind for now. We can talk over it at dinner.' Quatre thought and shook his head. He opened the door to his study and saw Trowa Barton sitting in one of the plush chairs. Quatre walked over and sat in front of his friend, smiling.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Trowa. Last time we met was just before you left on your search for your friend Midii Une. How have you been?" Quatre asked leaning back and getting comfortable.  
  
"I'm doing good. I heard from one of the Maganacs that Rashid found a woman unconscious in your garden, is that true?" Trowa quirked a visible eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. She's currently lying in bed. I think I may have embarrassed her to the point where she won't talk to me now." Quatre sighed and blushed at the memory.  
  
"Oh?" If it was possible, Trowa quirked his eyebrow even higher.  
  
"Um… I'd rather not go into details." Quatre blushed even more. "So tell me, what brought you so unexpectedly to my doorstep?"  
  
"I found out where Midii is currently working."

"Really? That's wonderful! Where does she work?"

"She recently started working for the Preventors. She's a top researcher at the Preventors Headquarters on Earth."

"Wow! So when are you going to go see her?"

Trowa stayed silent, his eyes looking anywhere but Quatre's.  
  
"You are going to go see her right?"

Again Trowa stayed silent.  
  
"Trowa, you have to go see her!"

"What if she doesn't remember me?" Trowa whispered, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the arm of his chair.  
  
"Don't say that! Of course she'll remember you! Trowa you mustn't think negatively."

"But it was a long time ago. She could have forgotten."

"Trowa, I don't think she would do that. After all you remember it and you had amnesia for a while. Just go see her. If you don't I'll drag you down there and tell Une to lock you two in one of those sound proof cells they have down there." Quatre laughed. Trowa smile and nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Quatre. You were always good at persuasion."

"Persuasion? No, it's more of some friendly pushing." Quatre laughed again. "Would you stay for dinner?"

"I think I will. Then I can meet this woman."

"Okay then. Let's go to the dining room. Dinner should be ready any second now."  
  
Jenna just decided it was time for a little exploring right when she heard her door open. She turned to see the girl from before bow.  
  
"Dinner is ready. Master Quatre requests your presence." She said, smiling at her.  
  
"Okay. Can you lead me to the dining room? I haven't had the chance to familiarize myself with this place yet. What's your name by the way?" Jenna colored slightly in her cheeks.  
  
"Yes of course. I wouldn't expect you to know your way yet. It's Asiadeh, Miss." Asiadeh laughed.  
  
She turned and led the way to the dining room. Jenna followed a few feet behind, looking around and trying to remember how to get back to her room. It wasn't as big as so many people who've written the stories she read described it. It was as beautiful, if not more, than in those stories. Along the halls were beautifully painted landscapes that captured a moment in time. Small tables held vases full of exotic flowers. Also the architect was amazing. Since there were only three floors Jenna didn't really have a hard time remembering her way.  
  
'Or maybe it's just me.' Jenna thought, smiling at the thought.  
  
Jenna was brought back to reality when she bumped into Asiadeh's back.  
  
"Oof! Oh! Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Jenna quickly apologized.  
  
"It's quite all right." She said.  
  
She turned and opened the double doors leading to the dining room. Jenna couldn't believe her eyes. Everything was beautiful. The curtains that framed large windows were drawn back letting the last rays of the dying sun into the hall. The curtains looked as if made of the finest velvet Jenna had ever seen. On the ceiling hang a beautiful crystal chandelier, which illuminated the hall. On the walls, painting hung, most that portrayed peaceful scenery. In front of Jenna was the dining table that was littered with vases full of exotic flowers. At the very end of the dining table stood Quatre and Trowa, as if waiting for her. Jenna quickly closed her mouth that she realized was open and walked down to meet them.  
  
"You look lovely in that dress Miss Jenna." Quatre complemented, giving her another one of his stunning smiles.  
  
"Thank you, but to tell you the truth I hate dresses." Jenna said, wondering why she couldn't stop blushing around him.  
  
"I'll see to it that you receive some other clothes that you'd like. And this is one of my friends Trowa Barton." Quatre waved a hand to Trowa.  
  
Trowa stepped forward and put his hand out. Jenna hesitantly brought her hand out to his and was stunned when Trowa bent down and kissed the back of her hand.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Jenna." He said, straightening.  
  
"You too." Was all Jenna could say while she fought not to blush more than needed.  
  
"Let's sit down so we can eat, shall we?" Quatre interjected.  
  
Quatre walked to the seat at the left of the head of the table and pulled it out for Jenna to sit. She sat down as Trowa took the seat across from her and Quatre at the head of the table. As soon as they settle their napkins on their laps, servants burst forth from the doors behind Quatre's chair and brought their food. Covered dishes sit in front of them, steam escaping from a small hole on top. The servants lifted the covers and presented some of the most expensive looking meals Jenna had ever seen.  
  
"I hope it isn't too fancy for you. When I told my chef that we would have you for dinner, she went somewhat crazy. She hasn't cooked for guests in a long time." Quatre almost sounded apologetic.  
  
"No, it's okay." Jenna silently ate her food, trying her best not to make a mess.  
  
"So Miss Jenna, what brought you here to L4?" Trowa asked.  
  
Jenna was momentarily stunned. 'Woah, Trowa usually doesn't start conversations! What the hell?'  
  
Quatre seemed just as surprised. Trowa looked at them both as they stared back at him in shock.  
  
"What? Can't I start a conversation?" He sounded a bit hurt as he looked at Quatre.  
  
"Sorry. It's just I remember you were always the silent one, never really talking unless it was necessary." Quatre smiled at him. "I see Catherine has kept her promise to get you to talk more often."  
  
"Well, yes. When you have someone like her for a sister…" Trowa left it as that. "You didn't answer my question though." He turned to Jenna.  
  
"Oh! Well, I don't remember how I got here. As I told Quatre earlier, the last place I remember being was in my bed on earth." Both Quatre and Trowa looked at each other.  
  
"You remember nothing?" Quatre asked. Jenna shook her head and he continued. "Is there anyone you know that you could get a hold of?" Again Jenna shook her head and Quatre sighed.  
"Is it possible you could have had amnesia?" Trowa asked.  
  
"No I don't think so. I remember my name and what I was doing before I fell asleep. I remember everything, except how I got here. That doesn't really sound like amnesia."  
  
"Hm… not really. Something could have happened from the time that you were asleep and the time which you woke up here that could cause some sort of traumatic amnesia, telling you that nothing happened between that period of time." Trowa sat back in his chair, seemingly done with his dinner.  
  
"It's a possibility." Quatre shrugged and sat back too. He waved for the servants to take away their plates. "Well, something is needed to trigger your memory and finding what that something is could take a while. You're welcomed here as long as you need." Quatre smiled at Jenna.  
  
"Thank you again." Jenna nodded half in appreciation half to hide her blush.  
  
"I hope you like cheesecake, because that's what's for dessert!" Quatre laughed, as the desserts were set.  
  
Jenna's eyes brightened as she happily ate her cake.  
  
'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Today we shall have class out in the garden!" Wufei announced to his students. He opened the door and allowed them to go before him.  
  
Ever since the Eve Wars were over, Chang Wufei slowly began to rebuild his clan. He worked part time with the Preventors and also began a dojo to teach kids how to fight. As Wufei watched some of his younger students run ahead of the rest, he couldn't help but feel happy for them. They didn't have to live through the war or even be apart of it. Wufei also envied them. Their lives were filled with happiness and peace, not the death and destruction of his childhood. Wufei believed that he would do anything to keep these kids out of war and keep their innocence.  
  
"Master Chang! Master Chang! Mei found someone asleep in the garden up ahead!" said a boy as he ran up to Wufei.  
  
"Lead me to them, Yang Li. The rest of you stay here." Wufei ordered and followed the boy.  
  
Yang Li led Wufei to the part of the garden where the cherry blossoms flourished. As they approached Mei, Wufei saw a figure on the ground, seemingly asleep.  
  
"Mei, take your brother back to the others. I'll handle this." Said Wufei.  
  
"But Master-"  
  
"I said go!" Wufei said, leaving it at that.  
  
The two children left and Wufei looked down at the figure. He reached down and rolled the figure over to get a better look.  
  
'A woman? What in the world is she doing here?' Wufei thought, somewhat shocked.  
She had medium length, dark brown hair that looked extremely messy from sleep. She had a slightly tanned skin color and from the looks of her face, Wufei could tell she was of Asian decent. He tried to shake her awake, but it didn't seem to work. Wufei gave it another try and shook her harder. The only response he got was a snort as the woman rolled back over. Wufei grunted in frustration and began to poke her with his sheathed katana.  
  
"Hey, wake up!" He called out.  
  
No response.  
  
"Talk about a heavy sleeper. She won't wake up, but its too cold to sleep out here for long…" Wufei thought out loud. "…Hmm…to be the hero or not to be the hero?"  
  
"Be the hero!" came Yang Li's voice from a near by bush. Then followed by very loud "SHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Wufei sighed and straightened. Now that he looked around he could easily spot his students trying to hide from him. Slowly he pointed to each of their hiding places, making the students step out with their heads bowed.  
  
"I thought I told you all to stay back there?" Wufei tried not to sound mad.  
  
"Sorry, Master Chang, it was my idea. After Mei said that it was a woman I pressured her into leading us here to watch. I take full responsibility for this and I am deeply sorry for my disobedience." Said a girl. She seemed to be the oldest out of all Wufei's students.  
  
"Che Men what caused you to do such a thing? You're normally a well-behaved girl."  
  
"Well Master Chang, I just thought that you might have known the woman. You know, maybe she was your girlfriend…" Che Men whispered as she blushed.  
  
Wufei was a bit taken aback at what she said.  
  
"What gave you that idea? Che Men, you know as well as the rest of you, that I don't plan to have a relationship with any woman in the near future."  
  
"But you need one, Master!" Mei yelled.  
  
"I don't need a woman to live." Wufei was getting a bit annoyed at his students' sudden interest in his personal life.  
  
"Yes you do! You need someone to hold onto, someone to love you and give you all that you need!" Che Men clutched at her heart as she spoke.  
  
"Okay, now you're just being romantics! My life is not a romance story! And I think I've heard enough from you girls today! We will have class inside instead." Wufei tried his best not to yell. "Now go! I'll bring in our unexpected guest."  
  
The students left and Wufei turned back to the unconscious woman. He heaved her up onto his shoulder and began his way back to his dojo. Every once in a while he stopped to readjust the woman's weight.  
  
'Damn, she's pretty heavy.' Wufei stopped once again to readjust her weight when he heard a moan. He waited to see if the woman had actually awoken. A second later her found himself sprawled on the ground blinking.  
  
"What the…" Wufei was dumbfounded.  
  
"Think you can carry me away like that?! Oh you're in big trouble now, you perv!" The woman glared down at Wufei, her dark brown eyes blazing with fury.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Azusa slowly awoke from a dreamless sleep, just as she did almost every night. Something was off. Without opening her eyes she began to find out what as different. First, She wasn't lying on her back. Not too surprising seeing how she moves around a lot in her sleep. Second, something as pressing against her gut. Well it felt more like she was hanging. Third, her hair was floating above her. She was definitely hanging upside down now. Azusa slowly opened her eyes and her first view was of someone's ass.  
  
'Not just any ass I might add, but a young man's ass. Tight and firm, not too big…What the hell?! Why am I discussing guys' asses at a time like this? Why am I discussing guys' asses period?!' Azusa was utterly dumbfounded at the workings of her mind.  
  
She shook her head lightly and looked above her head.  
  
'So I'm being carried away like a dead mutt.' She looked over her shoulder to find the person's hand way too close to her ass for comfort. He stopped and readjusted her weight, causing Azusa to let out a moan.  
  
'Shit! Great time to need the bathroom!!!' Relying on instincts, Azusa kicked his face, causing her to land on her back. She scrambled up and glared down at her captor. Who did this sick-o think he was?  
  
"Think you can carry me away like that?! Oh you're in big trouble now, you perv!" She yelled down at him.  
  
Azusa was definitely going to put him in his place. No one touches her!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1 Okie I know she doesn't really die but in this she does


End file.
